Different shades of Tears
by Bakura13
Summary: This is a collection of songfics, starting with Ryou and many more will be added as time passes...so please review cause this is the first time of I've started writing songfics n_n; Also, there will be some humor ones..stay tuned! UPDATE: Seto
1. Tears of Pain: Ryou

**Numb **  
  
Bakura13: Lucky me...I have enough motivation to somehow write a songfic! And the first victim is Ryou!   
  
Ryou: WHAT?! No! Spare me, please! ;-; *sniffles*   
  
Bakura: Quiet down, you pathetic excuse for a child.   
  
Ryou: But...but...*starts crying*   
  
Bakura13: ...Smooth move. ¬¬; Now you made him cry.   
  
Bakura: What? It's not my fault that he's a weakling...   
  
Bakura13: *gives Ryou-kun a box of tissues* Any...way, this songfic is written with the song Numb, By Linkin Park from their third album. It is in Ryou's point of view, of course. There will be other songfics added to this...story, if you call it and there will be different ones. When I get through the characters that I or you want, I will loop through some of the ones that could be written with more than one song.   
  
Ryou: *blows his nose and sniffles* This is cruelty to the innocent! Mainly ME! WHY ME?!   
  
Bakura13: o_o;...on with the songfic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Why does this always happen to me? Bakura is so cruel to me! He always beats me when I do not come home on time according to his timetable and he'll beat me whenever he wants...and so it starts when I enter my house...   
  
**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be   
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface   
  
_**Here I go, I slip into my house quietly, seeing all the lights off. I know my yami is here...waiting...probably drunk off of his ass too. What does he want from me? He always takes out his anger and frustration by beating me physically. It is as if I cannot do anything without him lurking from the shadows, ready to kill me at any moment...   
  
**_Don't know what you're expecting of me   
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes   
  
_**I know he can hear me when I neatly place my shoes at the door and start walking towards the stairs. I can feel his evil eyes watching me with every step I take...planning a way to hurt me...I'm trapped in my own house, with my father away and my darker side acting like he is my master and I am nothing but a powerless slave...   
  
**_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)   
Every step I take is another mistake to you   
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)   
  
_**As soon as I set my school bag down, out he comes. Waiting for me...in my room and he has that evil smirk on again. I bow my head and apologize for being late...but it is not my fault is it? It's not my fault that I am not as strong as him...and then I get it. A full force punch right in the face and gods does it hurt. I fall back into a dresser and hold my face with my hands, feeling the blood dripping out my nose. Why doesn't he leave me alone?! He starts kicking me and soon I can slowly not feel my face...   
  
**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there   
I've become so tired so much more aware   
  
_**'I want to be left alone! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!', I cry out in pure pain as he pulls my head up by my hair.   
He just smirks maliciously and knees me in the chest, making my whole body hurt even more. He's going to kill me! I know it! I've tried my best to make him happy but it doesn't seem to be enough!   
  
**_I've becoming this all I want to do   
Is be more like me and be less like you   
  
_**Does he not know that he can kill me by beating me so much? Or does he not care...I'm only a human punching bag who has no emotion or anything. People assume that we look alike is that he's my brother...I say that we are brothers but they do not know what happens behind closed doors...what he does to me. He's trying to shadow me from the outside world and keep me for himself...to beat and torture.   
  
**_Can't you see that you're smothering me   
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control   
  
_**I finally get enough strength to cry out a few words. 'You're hurting me, Bakura! Please! I've learned my lesson!'   
And wouldn't you know it...he stops and cracks his knuckles...he is far from done. Oh gods, why have I been reduced to this? I have not done anything wrong to deserve this...punishment...I can't do anything so I just curl up in a trembling ball and hold back my sobs.   
  
**_Cause everything that you thought I would be   
Has fallen apart right in front of you   
  
_**Nothing will help me...the neighbors won't help me, they can't hear me! I'm being beaten to bloody death and Bakura won't even give me any mercy! Doesn't he care?! He's killing me and I have not done a thing to him! I'm being dragged into darkness and despair by my ankles...and there is no end in sight...   
  
**_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)   
Every step that I take is another mistake to you   
  
_**'Please, master!' I cry as I start breaking down. 'I have learned my lesson and I will never do it again! I promise! I will not talk to anyone and come straight home to serve you!'   
All I get as a reply is my darker side laughing...then a sharp and hard kick collides with my rib cage as I hear cracking...   
  
**_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)   
And every second I waste is more than I can take   
  
_**I start crying in pain...what else am I suppose to do? He just keeps beating me and beating me...I can't feel my legs anymore...too many bruises and something is broken! For the love of the gods, why won't someone help me?!   
  
**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there   
I've become so tired so much more aware   
  
_**I look up with my good eye flooding with tears as I can feel my black eye giving me more pain...   
  
**_I've becoming this all I want to do   
Is be more like me and be less like you   
  
_**Oh gods no...not again...   
'Please, master!' I cry again, my voice wavering. 'I'll do anything you want! Anything! Just please do not use that! PLEASE!'   
My cries are unheard to his deaf ears...he is insane...   
  
**_And I know   
I may end up failing too   
  
_**He's going to cut me with the knife that he has been saving up! I squeeze my eyes shut and start crying again as he starts slashing my shoulders. He's not toying with me! He's trying to kill me! Why won't someone help me?! I'm going to die!   
  
**_But I know   
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you   
  
_**I know that he enjoys the taste of my blood...he is just blinded by his insane nature and he won't stop hurting me! Is he trying to tell me something? Was this what happened when he was a child to make him so...cold and ruthless?   
  
**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there   
I've become so tired so much more aware   
  
_**I wince immensely as he kicks me as hard as he can, enjoying the sound of more of my ribs breaking...then he stops. I shake uncontrollably as he walks off, still laughing.   
  
**_I've becoming this all I want to do   
Is be more like me and be less like you   
  
_**I wish someone would help me...I've done nothing wrong...someone has cursed me with death who literally is my other half...   
  
**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there   
Is everything what you want me to be   
  
_**I can barely feel the cuts and bruises on me now...I think that my whole body is numbing slowly...I guess that's a good thing...I won't be able to feel the unbearable pain that racks through my worthless body...   
  
**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there   
Is everything what you want me to be   
  
_**All I can do now is sleep...and get my strength back to take care of myself until the next beating later tonight...why...does this always happen to me...   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Bakura13: I always write sad fics and such...I wonder why that happens...but this is a songfic and my first one.   
  
Bakura: Because you are a cold sadistic bastard?   
  
Bakura13: ¬¬; I'm a woman, you idiot. And that's you.   
  
Bakura: *shrugs* Same difference...   
  
Ryou: Why me?! Why always me?! *starts crying again*   
  
Bakura13: o_o; Oops...someone please review and stop poor Ryou-kun's crying! ._. And maybe he'll calm down enough so I can write the next songfic... 


	2. Tears of Rejection: Honda

** She Hates me **   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Bakura13: Gahaha...this one is gonna be good! >D   
  
Honda: o.o; Oh gods no...   
  
Ryou: I'm freed! FREED! *hug tackles the people that reviewed* Thank you, Kool-Aid Addict! Thank you, Misura! Thank you, yugiohluver! I can now sleep without worrying of my yami stalking me!   
  
Bakura:...I'm standing far away until he calms down.   
  
Jou: *points and laughs at Honda* Haha! SUCKER!   
  
Bakura13: Don't worry...your turn will come n_n   
  
Jou:...*points and laughs anyway* I'll enjoy the moment while it lasts!   
  
Honda: Nooo! You can't do this to me! What if she reads it!? O.O   
  
Bakura: Say goodbye to your lovebird, mortal.   
  
Honda: *reaches for stop button* Noooooo!   
  
Bakura13: ANYWAY! This next songfic should be a real picker-upper...I hate that word...and it is done with the song She Hates Me, By Puddle of Mudd. And yes, I am censoring the words n_n; if my parents happen to find this with the words in it, then I'm basically screwed. This is done in poor Honda's point of view about his little lovebird...enjoy! n_n   
  
Honda: NOOOOO! O.O;   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I wonder if she'll ever notice me...I've had a crush on her for weeks now and it seems that I'm invisible to her!   
  
**_ Met a girl   
Thought she was grand   
  
_** Oh Miho. One day we will be together! And there she is, walking into the hallway. Time to see if she'll go out with me! I walk up to her, feeling as nervous as hell.   
  
**_ Fell in love   
Found out first hand   
  
_** Gasp! She let me carry her school books...she DOES love me! I don't care if my face is reddening from my blushing. Miho is letting me follow her around! I will soon be able to have her as a desired girlfriend of all time!   
  
**_ Went well   
For a week or two   
  
_** It's been a while...and she let me walk her home! This is going great! Oh dear, Miho, will you be my one and only girlfriend? Oops! I said it outloud and now she's staring at me! Oh how I love her light purple hair, her sparkling eyes and yes, even the lovely yellow ribbon on her head. Jou may say that I have no chance but he is wrong! Wrong, I say!   
  
**_ Then it all came unglued   
In a trapped trip   
  
_** 'I...err, have to go now, Honda.' Miho said quickly in a siren-like voice. 'I have to go now.'   
And then she took her books and ran into her house...did I make a mistake of advancing too quickly? What did I do? I started walking back towards my house, with my hands in the pockets of my pants.   
  
**_ I can't grip   
Never thought   
I'd be the one who'd slip   
Then I started to realise   
  
_** Oh no! Is she just using me?!   
  
**_ I was living one big lie   
She f***ing hates me   
Trust, She f***ing hates me   
La, la, la, love   
  
_** This cannot be! I am not going to give up until Miho is mine! I waited until the next day and met Miho at her door. I started to explain how I felt about her...about both of us then she gave me the mother of all looks.   
  
**_ I tried too hard   
And she tore my feelings   
Like I had none   
And ripped them away   
  
_** 'Honda, I know how you feel but I'm not sure about this,' she said sweetly as she skipped off to school.   
All I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open. She didn't completely refuse! I still had a chance! Now onto school to fix this mistake! I raced to school and tried to help Miho with everything. Opening doors for her, carrying her books, buying her lunch and she gratefully accepted the help!   
  
**_ She was queen For about an hour   
  
_** Aheh...I am starting to get a little worn out...I'm carrying Miho's books and all of her friend's books and they are starting to weigh me down just a little...   
  
**_ After that sh*t got sour   
She took all I ever had   
No sign of guilt   
No feeling of bad, no   
  
_** I asked Miho if some of her friends could take some of their books back...and the pile was getting a little too heavy. And she just glared at me.   
'Oh Honda, sweetie! We're almost at our classrooms. All we have to do is get to the third floor!' she said cheerfully as she continued walking with her group of friends.   
  
**_ In a trapped trip   
I can't grip   
  
_** I sighed and continued to follow them...man, this is starting to bother my back. I took a few steps up the stairs then WHAM! I was sprawled on my back, buried in a mountain of books and papers.   
  
**_ Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip   
  
_** 'Honda!' whined some of the girls. ' Look what you've done!'   
I groaned and sat up, hearing what one of the girls whispered to another.   
'Looks like Miho's guy is not fit enough for her.'   
  
**_ Then I started to realise   
  
_** They can't do this to me!   
  
**_ I was living one big lie   
  
_** Miho! My sweet loving Miho! Are you treating me as your pet?!   
  
**_ She f***ing hates me   
Trust, She f***ing hates me   
La, la, la, love   
  
_** This can't be! No! Miho! Don't leave me here! I would do anything for you! I'll carry your books! I'll buy your lunch in the cafeteria! Just don't ignore me! Please!   
  
**_ I tried too hard   
And she tore my feelings   
Like I had none   
And ripped them away   
  
_** I just sat on the floor, in awe and disappointment as the love of my life walks away without even speaking to me...damn that Jou! Now I have to pay him from the bet!   
  
**_ That's my story   
As you see   
Learned my lesson   
And so did she   
  
_** She'll never look at me again! Nooooo!   
  
**_ Now it's over   
And I'm glad   
'Cause I'm a fool   
For all I've said   
  
_** Damn it! For once in his life, Jou was right! Maybe I should listen to that knucklehead more often! Love is so unfair to ME!   
  
**_ She f***ing hates me   
Trust, She f***ing hates me   
La, la, la, love   
I tried too hard   
And she tore my feelings   
Like I had none   
And ripped them away   
  
_** I stood up and dusted myself off. Well then...this may have a lesson to it but I will not give up! No matter what anyone says! I will have a girlfriend and Miho will be it!   
  
**_ La, la, la, la, la   
La, la, la, la, love   
Trust   
La, la, la, la, la   
La, la, la, la, love   
Trust   
And she tore my feelings   
Like I had none   
  
_** Miho, my love! Wait for me! And then I run after her, carrying the giant pile of books and messy papers.   
  
**_ She f***ing hates me   
  
_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Bakura13: ...I think Honda is having a breakdown o.O;   
  
Honda: Don't read it! Please! For my sanity! I NEED you not to read this! They dragged me into this! They did! I still love you, Miho! Don't leave me!   
  
Ryou: Now you know how I felt! But YOU were embarassed! You must beg to the reviewers! BEG FOR MERCY!   
  
Bakura:...I see my lessons of being ruthless has paid off ^-^   
  
Bakura13:...Don't ever smile like that again...go back to your evil smirking to bribe the fangirls...no offense, fangirls n_n;   
  
Jou: *rolls on the floor, pointing and laughing at Honda until he needs air* I told you that you would never get a chance with Miho! Now give me my fifty bucks!   
  
Honda: Someone help me! I've been locked in a room with psychos! PSYCHOS! *tries to claw his way out* You'll never get my money! NEVER!   
  
All expect Honda: o.o;...anyone care to review? 


	3. Tears of Friendship: Anzu

**Wind's Nocturne **  
  
Bakura13: Like I promised from the short author's note this morning, I am posting Anzu's songfic .   
  
Anzu: Keeping promises is good. Maybe the boys could follow that example...   
  
Jou: Eh there...let's not get harsh today. At least I don't talk on and on when people are trying to concentrate on their DUELING.   
  
Anzu: They need support!   
  
Bakura13: *sits there while they argue...* Err...well....I'll let Baka-chan and Ryou-kun take over.   
  
Bakura: Don't call me baka-chan. Hrm...Mortals..can't live with them, can't live without them.   
  
Ryou: Uhm...okay. This songfic is for Anzu and it is written with the song Wind's Nocturne, from the game Lunar Silver Star Story...I think. Never actually played the game.   
  
Bakura: Yes, it is very short but thank the gods that it is...watching Anzu is enough torture.   
  
Anzu: HEY!   
  
Ryou: Oh dear ^-^; uhm...on with the songfic, I suppose!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everyone needs friends some time. No one can go forever with at least some support from some people...but what about things that can't really be explained...   
  
**_Wishing on a dream that seems far off   
Hoping it will come today   
  
_**I know that I'm not the best of hiding things...but sometimes I even wonder if there is even hope for some situations...I mean, when Joey and Yugi had to duel, that was horrible. Either way they would lose. I am basically the starter of support of our friendship when things look grim. But what if no one can hear you...   
  
**_Into the starlit night   
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze   
Waiting on a shootin star But   
  
_**There's always a doubt in something...like before, while Mai dueled the evil Marik. She couldn't see me, I think.   
  
**_What if that star is not to come   
Will their dreams fade to nothing?   
  
_**I don't know what Marik did to her but Yugi said that her memories were fading away and she didn't remember her friends. She's worked so hard to get there but there didn't seem to be a way out for her...   
  
**_When the horizon darkens most   
We all need to believe there is hope   
  
_**All we have to do is keep our spirits up and we can beat this evil...and help the spirit of the millennium puzzle to get his memories back...but what about the rest of us? What's going to happen if something goes wrong?   
  
**_Is an angel watching closely over me?   
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?   
  
_**I know there's something out there that will help us get through this. Even if the support and cheering of all us friends doesn't get through, there is bound to be some sort of light or solution.   
  
**_I know my heart should guide me but   
There's a hole within my soul   
What will fill this emptiness inside of me   
  
_**I feel somehow empty...but I don't know why or how. Maybe it is because all of the things that had happened over the past couple months...duelist kingdom, the battle city tournament...maybe I just need a break from it all until it all blows by. Or maybe I need something else...maybe someone...   
  
**_Am I to be satisfied without knowing   
I wish then for a chance to see   
  
Perhaps I'm not trying hard enough...nothing good has really come to me...well not that I can really say. I don't need Honda and Jou making fun of me from my little crush...   
  
Now all I need,   
Is my star to come...   
  
_** All I can do is wait...and hopefully he'll come for me... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bakura13: Ra damn it, that was too short . I couldn't find a better song...sorry T_T   
  
Ryou: I thought it was a pretty song.   
  
Bakura: Well, you like it because you are a softy. And she's ranting on and on about her little lovebird, who shall remain nameless for sanity's sake.   
  
Ryou: Well I like it and that's what I think.   
  
Anzu: I liked that song n.n   
  
Jou: Excuse me while I go throw up what's left of my lunch. *Makes gagging sounds*   
  
Honda: What...he said...o.O   
  
Anzu: It is short but it was pretty, don't you think readers? n.n   
  
Jou: *whispers to Honda* Who is she talking to...   
  
Honda: *shrugs* Maybe the all powerful 'readers' will give us something...o.O Like food.   
  
Jou: Coooool.... o.o *looks at readers* 


	4. Tears of Prideful Revenge: Seto

** Easier to Run **   
  
Bakura13: Thank you all for all the reviews n_n;   
  
Jou: And thank you to the people that gave me food! I'm not going to die hungry!   
  
Honda: You're going to share that... right? *reaches towards the food*   
  
Jou: Ey! *hits Honda's hand with a fly swatter* Back off, pal! Beg for yer own grub!   
  
Ryou: No comment? AHHH! Bakura! Don't touch my stamp collection! *runs off*   
  
Bakura13: He... err... has a stamp collection? o.O Well then...   
  
Seto: *rolls his eyes.* Acting just like children...   
  
Bakura13: *sticks her tongue out* ... Anyway, I've had trouble writing for a while. A writer's block, if you will and this next songfic is dedicated to the one and only billionaire Seto Kaiba! And it is written with the song, Easier To Run - By Linkin Park, Meteora Album.   
  
Seto: ... This was not written on the note to come here, you know. I'll sue you.   
  
Bakura13: THAT... is not nice. Anyway, you know the drill. Here's the songfic.   
  
Seto: Did you hear me? I'll sue for all it's worth.   
  
Bakura13: -.-; I feel so loved...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
If only I could be a person who could dismiss things easily... such as forgetting one's mistakes, troubles and pasts... If only it were that easy...   
  
**_ It's easier to run   
Replacing this pain with something numb   
  
_** All I can do is cover it all up... all those damned images of my childhood as I grew up. Cover it up with a strong attitude, my skills and intelligence.   
  
**_ It's so much easier to go   
Than face all this pain here all alone   
  
_** Yet I am surrounded by insolent fools...not including my brother. But I can't tell him how much... pain, I should call it, that I am bottling up inside of me. He'll get too concerned and tell Yugi and the rest of those morons... I need no sympathy from them or anyone.   
  
**_ Something has been taken from deep inside of me   
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see   
  
_** There is no way in hell that I am telling my brother of the true fate of our sorry excuse for a step-father. That bastard was careless and underestimated me. If anyone finds out that I pushed him out a window, many stories high off of the street, then I would be in trouble... as much trouble to send me to jail for murder.   
  
**_ Wounds so deep they never show they never go away   
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played   
  
_** But these damned images keep bothering me... haunting me, even. The same scene plays when that man was ruthless towards my younger brother and I, when he pushed me to the edge of what I could take... when I pushed him out the window. He made me what I am today... and I am not talking about being a business billionaire. My personality was molded by him, and him alone.   
  
**_ If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would   
  
_** What I wouldn't do to get more time to spend with my brother... I'm bogged down constantly by the never-ending paperwork, and program making from Kaiba Corp. Since I inherited the company from that useless idiot, I've been responsible for everything. Anything that goes wrong, it'll immediately be pointed towards me... unless I say otherwise.   
  
**_ If I could stand up and take the blame I would   
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would   
  
_** If only I could bury all these problems... all of it, six feet under. Maybe more, just to make sure.   
  
**_ If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would   
  
_** Things could change, if I wanted them to. But what could I change it to? What would I do if things were different?   
  
**_ If I could stand up and take the blame I would   
I would take all my shame to the grave   
  
_** Oh I know... fire those idiots who tried to overthrow me...   
  
**_ It's easier to run   
Replacing this pain with something numb   
  
_** And yet I am still bothered... no matter what I do, these memories keep coming back to me. I know for a fact that I didn't make a mistake. Ignore it with endless work and be the greatest number one duelist of all time.   
  
**_ It's so much easier to go   
Than face all this pain here all alone   
  
_** Damned those traitorous employees... damn that sorry excuse for a step father... damn that Yugi and his little pathetic friends... damn all of them, damn it. They've been no help to me what so ever. It is every man for himself now, nothing more, nothing less.   
  
**_ Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past   
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have   
  
_** What I wouldn't do to let that moron die a more painful way... falling out of a window wasn't good enough. He deserved much worse... a hell of a lot worse for what he did to Mokuba and I.   
  
**_ Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back   
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past   
  
_** I could do so many things just to... not remember any of the bad things that happened in my childhood. Our mother and father dying, one after the other... Being stuck in that god damned orphanage, seeing my little brother being picked on by the stuck up assholes of the dorms... trying to be adopted WITH my brother, and not being taken alone so those brainless fools can boast about their newly and highly intelligent son. And finally... those years being stuck with that asshole... a Kaiba with the pure blood of one. And so we inherited the cursed last name...   
  
**_ If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would   
  
_** Picking up habits... being like the adoptive father... life's a bitch. That's all I'll say.   
  
**_ If I could stand up and take the blame I would   
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would   
  
_** Though it seems that I'll be keeping all these thoughts to myself, from now on. Can't let anyone else know or they'll think I'm some sensitive person and I'll need their useless help. Fools... all of them.   
  
**_ If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would   
  
_** My brother looks up to me, like I am his lifetime idol... I don't really mind but I absolutely do NOT want him to end up like that dead man. The kid needs a break and he was too young to truely understand what was going on while we were alone and being adopted. I'll lie to him, saying that everything is going to be fine. Hell no! Nothing is fine, damn it.   
  
**_ If I could stand up and take the blame I would   
I would take all my shame to the grave   
  
_** Losing my duel against Yugi for the first time was the last straw... I disappointed Mokuba and from that point on, I was taking no shit from anyone. And that still continues. I don't care what people think of me anymore. I don't care who they are, how famous or skilled they are, I will crush them like the helpless insects they are. No one disrespects the newly fixed Kaiba family; my brother and I.   
  
**_ Just washing it aside   
All of the helplessness inside   
  
_** If I let myself fall from anything, I'll be defenseless and an easy target. I stay on top of everything, and nothing will get in my way to stop me. Nothing.   
  
**_ Pretending I don't feel misplaced   
It's so much simpler than change   
  
_** And the there is the high school that I go to... surrounded by brainless zombies who try to learn some simple concepts... There is ALWAYS the thought of me standing out. A business CEO, attending some highschool that is meant for... what would people call it these days... 'normal' people. I am not going to be their equal, I am destined for much more than a simple classroom and petty text books.   
  
**_ It's easier to run   
Replacing this pain with something numb   
  
_** Ignore the small things, ignore the issues of the past and go for bigger platforms in this place.   
  
**_ It's so much easier to go   
Than face all this pain here all alone   
  
_** I'm playing solo now, protecting my brother from the harms of worthless idiots. Never again, will I let another person attempt to join this family's name... especially if the person is like that dead step-father...   
  
**_ It's easier to run   
If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
  
_** I'm making no more mistakes now. No harm is going to come to me or my brother. Anyone who stands against it, will regret stepping in the same area as me...   
  
**_ Retrace every wrong move that I made   
It's easier to go   
  
_** Though I keep refering to the step-father... my revenge is not yet complete... it will never be until everything is the way it should be... and it will not be for quite a while...   
  
**_ If I could change I would take back the pain I would   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would   
  
_** I am glad that I've kept this all from Mokuba... the pain would be unbearable... his life will be much better than mine has been.   
  
**_ If I could stand up and take the blame I would   
I would take all my shame to the grave   
  
_** To death, shall the revenge stop...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Seto: What the hell was that!?   
  
Bakura13: My pathetic attempt to write a good songfic?   
  
Jou: *stuffing his mouth with food*   
  
Honda: *staring, and waiting for food* o.o   
  
Anzu: Aww, come on, Seto. It wasn't that bad.   
  
Seto: Don't you start calling me Seto, friendship freak.   
  
Mokuba: o.o;;   
  
Anzu: Fine, KAIBA. Whaever you say. ¬.¬*   
  
Mokuba: *looks at readers with puppy dog eyes* Would you all review... for meeeeee?   
  
Seto: ... They are doomed. 


End file.
